


You Are the Best Gift

by EiraofTheNorth



Series: Of Smiles and Love [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Atsuki was very troubled. And so he seeks out people not knowing that the answer was within him all along.This is the story of his little quest to find that one perfect gift.The perfect gift for his father, Lucifer's birthday.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Of Smiles and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You Are the Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally caved in and made babies for my Lucifer and Eira. The release of the Wedding event made me so soft I decided to just go and make them a whole family. So this is me writing fluff for once and family fluff at that featuring Atsuki, the eldest of the bunch.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! ^^
> 
> PS. Information about the kids, how they look and what their personalities are like can be found here.   
> https://twitter.com/ianabanana22/status/1324389270673477633?s=20

Atsuki was troubled. Atsuki was _very_ troubled.

It was his father’s birthday in three days and he still didn’t have a gift prepared. Oh the shame. He was the heir and yet something as simple as thinking of a gift he couldn’t do! Well to be fair, it was hard thinking of one, especially since many of the things his father liked could be easily purchased or were frequently given to him by his many friends and acquaintances. 

He was Lucifer, the “Crimson-eyed Demon,” The Lord of the North, the most powerful man this side of the country. Material possessions were something he didn’t lack. 

No. Atsuki had to have the perfect gift, the best one there ever was. One that would make his Father smile so wide it would rival his broad shoulders. 

But he would need help. A LOT of it. 

Sighing, he put down his calligraphy pen, and trained a serious gaze on his aide, Daiki. “Hey Grandpa Daiki can I ask you something?” 

Old Man Daiki looked at him in concern and got up from the floor. “What is it Atsuki-sama? Do you feel ill?” 

Atsuki waved his concerns away.  “No, that’s not it. I’m fine.” Daiki still looked unsure but nevertheless sat down once more. 

“I just wanted to ask you what my father would like as a gift for his birthday. You’ve known him since he was a baby and was his aide before you became mine. Surely you must know what he would like as a present. It has to be something unique, something that I could only give.” 

Daiki looked pensive for a moment before shooting him a warm smile. “Oh Atsuki-sama, you need not look further. You only need to look inside of you for the answer.” 

“Huh?”

Atsuki was perplexed. Grandpa Daiki did love speaking in riddles but this was no time for that! He needed clear answers. 

“Grandpa Daiki please.” He begged and used his once-in-a-blue-moon puppy eyes on the older man but the latter merely grinned once more and patted his head. “Why don’t you ask your siblings? Perhaps they can better enlighten you.” With one final grin, he rose and went out of the room to prepare Atsuki’s lunch. 

Frustrated, Atsuki slumped down on the table and sighed once more. Well that was a load of nothing. Grandpa Daiki didn’t even give him any other clues aside from seeking help from Shuji and Minami. _This sucks._ He inwardly lamented. Why did his Father have to be so darn powerful? He sucked in a breath and stood up. Forget it. Complaining about this wasn’t going to solve anything. It was time to ask his siblings for assistance.

He looked for Shuji first and found him in the library deeply engrossed in one of the thicker books. “Shuji, I need your help.” He called out gently. Upon hearing his voice, Shuji looked up, a smile already in place. “Big Brother Tsuki!” He squealed before dropping the book and running up to hug him tightly. 

“You’re here.” 

“Yes yes I’m here. Now unhand me please. I have serious matters to discuss with you.” 

Sensing that his big brother meant business, Shuji released him and straightened up. “What can I do to help?” Atsuki locked eyes with him and asked in an ominous tone. 

“What would Father like as a birthday present?” 

*** 

Flapping his sleeves, Atsuki left the library in an even sourer mood. Shuji wasn’t any help either. After discussing for an hour, all he got from him was that their Father enjoyed tea and the occasional poetry, both of which he knew already. “But he enjoys them with me.” Shuji had countered in a soft voice. He loved his brother with all his heart but sometimes his naivety drove him mad. 

Turning the corner, he went on a search for his sister next and happened upon her in the courtyard. What he saw next filled him with horror. There, scuttling up the trunk of the huge plum blossom tree was Minami, up to her usual antics while her handmaidens below yelled in panic. 

“Minami-sama please get down from there! You will hurt yourself!” 

Despite their pleas, she refused and instead climbed even perilously higher. “Minami-sama!” Her handmaidens called out once more. Furious at his sister’s folly, Atsuki walked briskly and positioned himself under the tree. 

“Atsuki-sama.” The maids greeted him with a bow. 

“Let me handle this.” He commanded them tersely. “You may take your leave.” 

“Yes, Atsuki-sama.” Bowing once more, they go, leaving only Atsuki with his arms wide open. Right on cue, Minami slipped on her footing and fell perfectly into her brother’s arms. 

“Big Brother Tsuki!” She screamed as she pecked him on the cheek. “Don’t think that’ll get you out of a scolding from me, Minami.” He warned. “That was dangerous! You could have gotten hurt and Father and Mother would have been furious.” But the cheeky brat only shrugged and patted his cheek. “Eh you’ll always be there to catch me anyway so it’s fine.” 

Atsuki sighed in response, lowered her gently by the trunk and sat down beside her. Arguing with her was of no use. 

“So what brings you here Big Brother? Do you need something?” At her question, he gripped her shoulders and stared right into her eyes. 

“Do you know what Father would want as a birthday gift?” 

***

Biting his lip from the mounting frustration, Atsuki stormed away from the courtyard, his thoughts a complete mess. Minami was of no bigger help than Grandpa Daiki or Shuji were. 

“Kisses! Give him lots and lots of kisses. He loves those the most!” She had told him. 

Kisses wouldn’t do. He and his Father didn’t DO kisses. Those were solely reserved for Minami. 

At an utter loss of what to do next, he came to a stop in the corridor, his breaths shallow against the drumming of his heart. He only had THREE days. That wasn’t enough time. He _needed_ to find the PERFECT gift and FAST. But who? Who could help him? Suddenly his mind brought forth the image of plum blossoms and butterfly-patterned silk, of forehead kisses and warm hugs. 

_Of course!_

Feeling a surge of relief and inspiration, he quickened his pace and went on his way to the one person he knew would know his father best. 

***

“Hello, Tsuki-chan.” His mother greeted him lovingly, a sweet smile already on her lips. He had chanced upon her while she was out on a break from the birthday banquet preparations and having tea on the patio. “Hello Mother.” He replied with a smile of his own as he inclined his head slightly. 

His mother was his favorite person in the world. She was ever so warm, so comforting, so beautiful and always had an answer for everything. If anyone could help him it was her. He sat beside her, took a deep breath and asked. 

“Mother what would Father like best as a birthday gift?” Eira looked at him in surprise before she beamed at him even brighter than before. 

“He already has it.” 

“What?” 

She chuckled before leaning towards him and gently kissing his forehead. 

“Whatever you choose to give him will be the best because it came from you. Just look inside your heart and you’ll know.” With that she walked away and left him more puzzled than ever. 

***   


That night, Atsuki tossed and turned on the futon, sleep not even coming to him as the words of his loved ones echoed in his mind. 

Look inside your heart. They had said. 

_But what was in my heart?_

At once, memories from his earlier years flashed. Moments between his father and him in his father’s study spending hours poring into calligraphy scrolls and writing poems. 

Poems.

Inspiration striking him like lightning, he scrambled from the futon and dashed to his desk, grabbing a brush and paper along the way. 

He was going to give the best gift to his Father. And he was going to do it in his own way. 

***

Three days passed and it was finally his Father’s birthday banquet. Many guests were invited to the celebration: dignitaries, noble lords and ladies, even representatives of the Shogun and they all came bearing priceless gifts, armor, finely-brewed sake, swords forged by master swordsmiths, each one more impressive than the next. Watching these, Atsuki became filled with trepidation. 

How could his simple gift compare? He glanced at his Father’s tall, imposing figure, pride emanating from him. No no. He mustn’t think this way. His father would love his gift. His mother had said so. 

Soon the banquet was underway and it was filled with merriment and revelry amidst the incessant words of congratulations and wishes of good health and prosperity to the Great Lord of the North. Atsuki was nervous and yet he was tingling with even more excitement. He worked hard on his gift. His father would love it. He has to. 

Kami-sama he has to. 

In no time at all, the banquet came to an end and once the last of the guests were sent off Atsuki came up to his father. 

“Father.” 

Lucifer turned to him, curiosity in his gaze. “Yes Atsuki?” 

“May I talk with you for a moment?” Lucifer hesitated for a second before he replied. “Of course. We can go to my chambers.” 

Moments later, they were seated across from each other, fresh green tea in-between them. Atsuki gripped the scroll in his hands before respectfully offering it to his father. 

“Happy birthday Father. May you be blessed with eternal vigor and lead our clan into even greater prestige.” Lucifer glanced at the scroll with an unreadable expression before accepting it and unrolling it carefully. Then he began reading. The next few minutes were filled with a silence so deafening, Atsuki could hear the thrumming of his own heart as he found himself lost in his own thoughts. 

The sound of paper rustling brought him back to the present. Lucifer was staring at him with a blank expression. Gulping nervously, he called out “Fa-” but was cut off by Lucifer's hearty laughter and all at once he felt his heart soar. 

His father loved it! He _loved_ it! 

“Oh my dear boy, this was beautiful. Thank you for the present.” Lucifer expressed with a grin so wide and so contagious, Atsuki felt his lips grin on their own. 

“Y-you’re welcome Father. I wasn’t sure you would love it. To be honest, I had a hard time deciding on your gift. What would one even give to someone as powerful as you? But Mother said I only need to look into my own heart. I did and indeed I found the answer there.” 

Atsuki started fiddling his fingers as he saw Lucifer’s expression fill with so much love at the mention of his mother. 

“Ah ye,s you would do well to listen to your mother. She’s a smart woman. Marrying her was my biggest fortune.” 

Lucifer pointed at the scroll.  “This was an amazing gift. But it’s not the best nor is it the most perfect one.” 

Atsuki felt his face fall at his father’s statement. “It isn’t?” 

“No. You are. You are the best gift, my little hope.” He uttered softly before scooping him up in his arms and kissing him on the forehead as gentle as a butterfly’s wings. Atsuki stiffened at first at the sudden show of affection from his father before he leaned into the embrace and snuggled into the crook of his neck. 

As the father and son pair were locked in a loving embrace, the scroll lay forgotten, yet the words inscribed in it were forever etched in both their hearts. 

> _ Broad shoulders that spoke of a strength like no other _
> 
> _ Hair long, black and flowing just like a river _
> 
> _ You are the best, the greatest, the brightest _
> 
> _ My father, Lucifer whom I love, treasure and respect above the rest _

> _ Happy birthday Father! _

> _ \- With great love and respect, your son Atsuki _

  
  
  


-fin- 

**Author's Note:**

> I am in complete and utter belief that Lucifer would be a GREAT father. He'd be stern but deep down he'd dote on his kids and wife a lot. Ngl, writing this made me wish even harder that he was real. *sobs* 
> 
> Anyway, there will be more of this. I'm planning on writing from Shuji's and then Minami's POV next. Maybe we'll even get something from their parent's POV. Stay tuned! (*^-°)v


End file.
